


Full of Surprises

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Smut, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: While he and Daisy are out on a mission, Fitz is acting strangely. The flirtatious kind of strangely. As it turns out, though, he's courting Daisy with Jemma's blessing - and Daisy, well, she could be into that.(Hard M/Low E)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter T, second chapter M. There was a third element in the prompt too, an extension of Jemma's "blessing", but I've got something similar in the pipeline for another fic so watch this space ;)
> 
> Poly positive. Hateful comments will be deleted immediately.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

That was the start of it. Daisy raised her eyebrow a little. Fitz’s eyes were keen on her. He wasn’t offering the other agents, or patrons in the bar; wasn’t shouting them a round. He was intending to buy _her_ a drink. Of course, they were the closest friends out of anyone else here, and maybe Fitz didn’t have the money to be splashing all over the place on alcohol, but something about the way he smiled to himself when she agreed made Daisy feel a little… something. 

He brought the drinks back – one for her, one for himself – and shoved the money into his pocket with one hand as he passed hers over. He seemed to be bouncing on his toes a little, full of energy. Daisy frowned a little. 

“Are you okay?”

He frowned back, and pulled himself together. 

“Sure,” he said. “Fine.” 

And he went back to drinking his beer, casual and calm, if a little stuck for conversation. His eyes trailed up to the TV screen in the corner and he smiled again, another little hope tugging at his lips.

“D’you watch the football?” he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes pointedly at the screen. 

“I don’t really watch the _soccer_ these days,” she said, “but I used to play, back when I was in school.” 

“Any good?”  
  
“I dunno.” 

Fitz snorted. “Maybe we should play one on one and find out.” 

That was the second thing. Daisy narrowed her eyes and drew a slow but shallow draught from her own beer. Fitz had gone back to watching the football, but his fingers tapped and turned the glass in his hands, unable to settle. She would have chalked it up to well-deserved separation anxiety between him and Jemma, if not for the other types of weird energy that seemed to be hovering around him tonight. Daisy tapped at her own glass. Was something up with him? Was he just feeling weird and horny and not sure how to deal with it? Would bringing it up make it better or worse?

“Sure,” she said eventually. Fitz jumped, and spun to face her. 

“What?”  
  
“I said sure,” Daisy repeated, slapping her glass back on the table and swaying up to him with bravado. “I’ll play you. Anytime, anywhere.” 

She was so close to him they were almost touching now, and she grinned as Fitz’s eyes darted up and down what of her he could still see from this angle. His pupils were dark and dilated, and his lips hung a little open, as if he’d forgotten what do with them for a moment. Satisfied with her conclusion, Daisy backed off and settled down, desexualising her pose to that of a casual friend. She shrugged and slapped his shoulder amiably. 

“You bet,” she said. “I’m sure I’ll pound you anyway.” 

She sidled off toward the bathroom, and behind her, Fitz choked on his beer. 

-

When she got to the bathroom, however, Daisy’s suave exterior had faded. She locked herself into a cubicle and paced, insofar as she could, the tiny space within, holding her cell-phone up to her ear, and waiting for Jemma to pick up.

 _“Daisy?”_ came the tiny, crackling voice eventually. _“What’s up?”_

“Everything’s good,” Daisy assured her. “Well, mission-wise. And everyone’s safe. It’s just… um. Fitz.” 

Jemma chuckled. 

 _“Oh?”_ she wondered innocently. _“And what’s Fitz up to?”_

“He, um.” Daisy bit her nail. “He was coming onto me, earlier. I don’t know if he meant anything by it, really, I mean I know his social skills aren’t _amazing_ but I just… thought you should know… what he’s… Hold on, are you _laughing?”_

Jemma was.

_“Oh, Daisy, come on. Do you really think **Fitz** , of all people, would be flirting with random girls in a bar without my express permission?”_

“Excuse me? ‘Random girls’?” Daisy squeaked.

_“Well, he has my express permission to court whoever he pleases. I presume on this mission there’ll be a fair few bars and pubs involved – there always are. Q-E-D, random girl in a bar. He could have gone for anyone in there. He just happened to pick you.”_

“I like to think he didn’t just choose at _random,_ though,” Daisy retorted. “He probably picked me because – because of my stunning personality, or something.” 

 _“Or because he’s had a crush on you since the first time he laid eyes on you,”_ Jemma suggested. Daisy blushed. 

“Well - yeah, maybe –“ she spluttered, “but not since, you know, _you.”_

_“And now that he has my permission, the first thing he does with it is you. And, yes, that double entendre was intentional. You should be flattered. ”_

Daisy could hear Jemma’s smugness through the speaker.

“And you’re cool that it’s me?” Daisy checked. “You don’t mind that I’m gonna be – I mean, that I might wanna… do Fitz back?” 

“ _Well, do you?”_  

“No. Yes. Maybe. If he plays his cards right. This is a bit of a new situation for me, but even I have to admit he has a nice ass. And his cheekbones are really coming into themselves. And – “ Daisy cut herself off, biting her lip. 

 _“Don’t feel bad about it, Daisy,”_ Jemma assured her. _“We’re the ones that put the thought in your mind. You might as well enjoy it.”_

“That’s easy to say now,” Daisy pointed out, “but are you going to feel the same way when push really comes to shove? Before any boundaries are or are not shifted I just want to be sure. We can’t unbang what’s been banged.”

 _“I do,”_ Jemma said, her tone slow and salacious. _“If we’re being honest, the thought of the two of you together did seem strange at first but… I rather warmed to it, if you know what I mean.”_

Heat rose in Daisy’s cheeks.

“Me - Me and Fitz?” she hissed into the speaker, fighting to keep her tone hushed as she remembered she was still in a public bathroom. “You got off to me and Fitz?” 

 _“Well, not yet,”_ Jemma told her. _“But I did have a few ideas. He’s an absolutely devilish kisser of necks, if that helps his case at all.”_

Daisy tried to imagine it; the pressure, the passion, the way her knees would go weak and as Fitz- no. She slapped a hand against the cubicle wall.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, shocked. It was easier than she’d anticipated, to imagine it. Fitz wasn’t the smoothest at flirting itself, but he had passion to spare and if Jemma was showing him off, he must know what he was doing in the later stages. And she’d never minded a little stubble burn.

 _“So, it’s settled then,”_ Jemma declared.

“You’re a sly little minx, you know that?” Daisy retorted.

_“I’m quite proud of it, in fact.”_

“Screw you.” 

_“Well, if Fitz is okay with it.”_

Daisy snorted. Spluttered. She wasn’t going to dignify that with a response. She wasn’t going to imagine the way Jemma’s smooth skin would feel in her hands. Nope. She clenched a fist. 

“I have work to do,” she insisted, holding her chin up stubbornly although there was nobody around to see it. 

 _“I don’t know, Fitz isn’t that much work,”_ Jemma pointed out, laughing as she knew she was stretching her limits by now. _“And after all, wouldn’t it be plausible that two undercover computer geniuses might know each other in more than just the cyber sense? You two parading as a couple could quell any suspicions that may arise around your familiarity.”_

“Right, and this is from a purely tactical perspective,” Daisy snorted. 

_“Oh, of course not! It’s easily 60% based on my own selfish reasons.”_

“Well, at least you’re being honest with yourself.” 

_“And if you’re being honest with yourself, you’ll admit it’s a good idea.”_

It was, Daisy had to admit. The minx. 

“Then let me get on with it,” she challenged.

_“With pleasure.”_

Jemma hung up. Daisy smiled to herself as she tucked her phone away, and dug a coin out of her pocket for the condom machine. She wasn’t sure where her evening was going, but that direction seemed increasingly likely, and ever more so as she paused to check herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair. Adjusted the neckline of her dress. Pouted at herself in the mirror. Ladykiller. Maneater.  
  
Fitz wouldn’t know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy strode up to the bar with confidence, and leaned on it, right by Fitz. Fixing him with big, round, innocent eyes and a convenient angle of her cleavage, she asked; 

“So can I buy you another round?” 

“Sure,” Fitz agreed, though with that expression, she could have asked him if he wanted to eat snails and received the same response. Ah, the sex-addled mind could be a wonderful thing. Daisy smiled to herself. 

“More of the same? I could go a mai tai.” 

“Cherry caipirinha?” 

Daisy smirked. 

“Interesting choice. Done.” 

She waved the bartender down, repeated their requests, and returned her eyes as quickly as possible to Fitz. He was still watching her ravenously, but upon her catching him out, he smirked back. 

“I take it Jemma updated you on the situation.” 

“That she did.” 

“And unless this is all some elaborate prank, I assume you’ve taken favourably to the, uh, suggestion?” 

“That I have. Jemma even suggested that we masquerade as a couple for our little rendezvous tonight. What do you think?”  
  
“Sounds like a great idea.” 

Two glasses were placed in front of them. Daisy’s eyes darted down to the cherry stem, and she could almost feel Fitz’s lips on her neck. She plucked the cherry from her drink, and Fitz must have seen the sparkle in her eyes because he plucked his own from atop its ice, and pulled the cherry off the stem with his teeth. 

“You know, it’s funny,” he remarked. “Jemma could never quite get the hang of that cherry stem thing. It’s quite simple really. All you’ve got to do is –“ 

He demonstrated, and when he pulled out the completed knot, Daisy gaped. 

“Well. Aren’t you just full of surprises.”

“There are plenty more where that came from.” 

Daisy felt her heart thrum in her chest. She took a deep swig of her mai tai and, never one to be upstaged, performed the cherry-tying trick even faster than Fitz had. To her delight, he very nearly licked his lips. 

“Speaking of surprises,” Daisy added. “D’you think we’d be surprised how fast a cab can get us back to the hotel?”

- 

If they were, they didn’t show it. Each was too eager to push and pull the other out of the cab and up the stairs, tumbling into the room in a flurry of fabric and flesh. Daisy pulled Fitz’s jacket off his shoulders. Fitz’s hands were as intent as heat-seeking missiles as they found their way up under Daisy’s dress. He held her steady as she wrapped her legs around his hips, and she worked his tie and buttons, unfazed until she dropped through the air back onto the bed. 

Flushed, she looked up at him. He paused, hovering over her, his eyes entranced. His tie dangled loose in her hands and his top three buttons were undone, showing off most of his chest. Daisy swallowed hard, pulling her mind into focus. If she tried, she had no doubt she’d find an impressive erection behind that belt, but she didn’t dare invite him any further until she’d asked.

“Are you sure?” 

“About what?” Fitz replied. “About you?” 

“Well…” 

“Daisy.” He leaned down, and placed a kiss at the neckline of her dress. “You are without a doubt – one of the most beautiful women – I’ve ever seen.” 

Daisy’s toes curled as he made his way, kiss by kiss, up to her collarbone.

“And it’s true that I like to trust people –“ he kissed again, but longer – “before even thinking of doing anything like this, but I trust you Daisy. With my life. With my pleasure…” Another kiss, fierce and passionate; Daisy had to catch her breath for that one “… Trusting you with that is nothing but a privilege.” 

He set a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips and Daisy’s whole body seemed to blush. After setting her nerve-endings on fire, here he was waiting, sweet and patient, for her response. 

“Damn you, articulate bastard,” she hissed. He laughed. Then; 

“Why d’you ask?” he offered. “Are you having second thoughts? No hard feelings.” 

This time, Daisy laughed. 

“Oh, I think there’d be at least one hard feeling in the room, wouldn’t you say?” 

“See for yourself,” Fitz invited. 

Daisy bit her lip, the odd bubble of laughter still trying to work its way out of her throat, and a little anxiety, and a hot flush filling her cheeks and down her neck as she crept her fingers toward Fitz’s belt, and pulled, and crept inside. He closed his eyes, letting out a strangled little breath as her fingers made contact, the thin material of his jocks no match for the hypersensitive skin beneath.

“Daisy,” Fitz breathed, after a long moment of her gratuitous admiration. “Much as I’d like to feel each other up all day, we do have a meeting to be getting to. Unless you want us negotiating national safety with two extreme cases of blue balls I’d like to move that we… move, a little faster.”

“Here here,” Daisy agreed. “Condom’s in my pocket. Ooh! No, that’s not a pocket. Down boy.” 

Fitz snorted, but left her with that for a second as he retreated to where her jacket had been dropped. Once naked and ready, he returned to find an equally naked Daisy waiting for him on the bed. He was a little disheartened – the pleasure of undressing was one of his favourite parts of foreplay – but Daisy smiled at him, and trailed a finger down her own naked body. 

“Turnabout’s fair play, and time saving is time saving,” she said. “But here we are.”

“Here we are indeed.” 

“Nervous?” 

“A little,” Fitz confessed.

“Well, I can help with that. Come here.”

She crooked a finger at Fitz and he crawled onto the bed, on his knees. Mimicking him, she came to meet him. She kissed him slowly, deeply, running her fingers over his neck and through his hair. Fitz had always been a man drawn to physical intimacy and now was no different; his heart accelerated and lips parted in desire as she infused confidence in him and he, in turn, kissed back with passion. Daisy’s hands crept lower, to Fitz’s hips, and one hand to his dick, that she wrapped around. He bit her lip a little. She kissed back harder, and ran her hand over him, and he easily moulded to her steering him to lie against the bedrest. She sat on his legs, massaging his cock, enjoying the way the sensation seemed to fill his whole body.

“Oh, you like that?” she teased, feigning surprise as Fitz started to rutt a little against her. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder, and began grinding with her own hips instead of her hands. She sat up straighter, showing off her breasts, and it was harder to maintain her suave smile when Fitz reached up and touched them. She’d no doubt he’d take them between his lips and love them each if he could, if he could reach, if they had time. A warm tremor ran through her core. 

“You – you like that?” he teased back. Daisy smiled fondly. Apparently, two could play at this game, and each made the other feel at ease. 

Then, he pinched her nipple and her back arched, and the smile disappeared as she groaned. She squeezed his cock a little, in playful vengeance, and his hips bucked. Daisy was wet against his leg by now and he was standing to attention, longing for her. His fingers massaged her breasts and nipples with a patience that his lower half just did not have. It was only fair, Daisy figured, to slide down onto him. 

She moaned. Taking care of herself was always a pleasure, but to have someone – a real person, real flesh and blood and muscle, real arousal, real connection. Someone who loved her, too, if not in the most conventional way. It was an intimacy that she had been lacking for so much of her life, albeit with brief – and tragic - interludes. The intensity and relief of this simple thrill was an unfair advantage to Fitz, perhaps, but what unfair advantage could there be when he began steadily thrusting inside her, and his fingers gently massaging her clit? He wasn’t about to take the easy ride, so neither was she. She thrust back, matching his rhythm, and reached up and back to touch his legs, his hips, herself, her own hair. She showed off her breasts, since he liked those so much, and with intent eyes and firm fingers he showed her everything he wanted to do to them, but where he could reach instead.

“Oh, god,” she hissed, angling herself better. She could feel herself climbing and climbing and Fitz was eager to keep up. One hand still at her clit, he moved the other to her breast, massaging slow and firm and making her head spin as their hips moved faster together. She leaned into his hands, and he moaned a little too. He was getting close – they both were – and the hot, slow massage and rapid meeting of flesh on flesh down below set his senses alight. He felt himself come in a starburst, burning through him. Adrift in pleasure, in light, he lost all sense of time and place outside of his own body – and of Daisy’s, as she pressed down on him and groaned, as much satisfaction as frustration. All he needed now was to make sure she came with him, and he drew the pleasure out of her like working metal, or toffee, single-mindedly using his own bliss to stoke the fire until, with a gasp, she followed him over the edge. 

-

It felt strangely uninvited to kiss his lips, but Daisy left a trail kisses on his heaving chest as she sank down into the bed beside him. Her body still thrummed with pleasure, and she could almost see how dizzy with it he was himself. His face was flushed with pleasure and satisfaction, and he smiled like he was on cloud nine. Daisy settled against him for a few seconds, but no, that didn’t feel right. Despite her pleasure, despite what they’d shared, theirs wasn’t a relationship. Not like that. Her place was not one of long fluffy cuddles, but rather, of waking to find the other in the shower, and perhaps, of morning-after pancakes. She could still work with that. 

Thinking of work, an alert sounded off in her mind. Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of bed, and over to the fridge. Perhaps she should pour the water over herself? No. Between the alcohol and the sex – her knees still felt, a pleasant whisper in the back of her mind, like they would collapse if asked – she needed as much hydration as she could get. So did Fitz.

“Come on, lover boy,” she invited, turning to throw him a bottle of water too. “We should probably-“

He held up a hand. His phone was ringing. Daisy dug for it in his abandoned jacket and tossed it to him. He answered, pinching his nose to pull himself together.

“Go for Fitz.”

 _Work?_ Daisy mouthed as the other end spoke. Fitz nodded. 

“Yeah, we’re coming,” he said, into the phone.

Daisy snickered, and Fitz groaned silently.

“I mean –“ he corrected. “I mean we’re on our way now.”


End file.
